


Foreign

by rosereddawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosereddawn/pseuds/rosereddawn





	Foreign

Lacking fangs and claws, you sit by the fire and hone your hard skin. For days, you’ve been shedding flakes of dried blood, leaving a breadcrumb trail through the forest, and set is this trail with your blazes of death: blackened blood and severed heads and spilled out guts. Ever present are your familiars: a father that trained and a master that broke you. They guide your killing hand. They sneer from the flames when you make camp with a monster. But under this starless sky, Benny regards you with clear eyes. He touches you with blunt fingers. Every night he opens three buttons of your shirt and fits his hand on a patch of skin that refuses to harden.


End file.
